Her Love is Poison
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Damon Salvatore met Katherine Pierce he thought he had found the one he was looking for until one night three years later when he killed her. What happened between them to make Damon snap? And is it even real at all?
1. Chapter 1

Her Love is Poison

Chapter 1

He couldn't believe what had just happened. How could he have done it? This wasn't like him what so ever. How could he have killed the one person he loved more than anything in this whole entire world. If her death was real. What was real anymore? He didn't know. All he knew was that the knife in his hand was real and so was the blood on his hands. How could there perfect first meeting turn into something so brutal and devastating. The memories rushed through him as he stared at her bloodied body.

Three Years Earlier

Damon Salvatore's life was a constant set of routines. He went to school, went to practice, and then went home to do his homework. But today something had prompted him to take a different route. Something that he had yet to understand.

He looked across the street and was immediately drawn to this used book store that was across the street.

Looking both ways he crossed the street and opened the door to the bookstore. He inhaled the fresh scent of books and looked around the stacks until he found one that interested him. Damon wasn't that much of a reader, but he did enjoy reading Shakespeare every now and than. He reached for the copy of Othello on the shelf and was immediately met with another hand.

He turned and it was like he was breathing a breath of fresh air. The girl whose hand touched his had kind brown eyes and curly brown hair. She was without a doubt one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on.

She took her hand back and sucked in her lip.

"Sorry, it's one of my favorites." she said in a shy voice.

"That's okay. You can take it. I have a copy at home."

She smiled and took the book back.

"Hi, I'm Katherine."

"Damon."

She smiled as if too nervous to talk to him.

"Well I guess I'll see you around."

"See you."

She smiled and walked out of the store leaving Damon to wonder when he would see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Love is Poison

Chapter 2

Damon Salvatore threw his pencil down on the floor as he placed his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. He could not concentrate when all he could think about was that girl in the book shop. He wished that he could see her again, but a week had passed and there was still no sight of the brown haired beauty. Would he ever find her again? There was only one way to find out, he had to keep going back to the place they met and maybe just maybe she would show up again. She just had to. After all he wouldn't have felt such a connection if he wouldn't see her again. That would just be too cruel.

Sitting up her grabbed his jacket and threw it taking the stairs two at a time, he had no idea why he was in such a rush today all he knew is that he had a feeling. He was in such a rush that he avoided his mother's hello and immediately dove into his car and drove to the bookstore. She had to be here. Today was going to be the day he saw his dream girl again and as clear as day when he stepped into the bookstore there she was.

Katherine turned to where he was and gave him a quick wave. Surely she wasn't leaving so soon after he had just gotten there. He didn't know for sure all he knew was that he had to talk to her again. He took a deep breath and approached her looking at the new work of Shakespeare that she had in her hands.

"Romeo and Juliet?" He asked giving her a puzzled look.

She smiled. "Yeah I finished Othello."

"Was it as good as you remembered?"

"You see I still can't believe he killed Desdemona, After all she did nothing wrong."

"Yes but he didn't see it that way."

"I guess I just didn't really get the point of the story."

"I'm guessing he's trying to say how one lie can get way out of control."

"I guess so. So what's a handsome guy like you doing here?"

"Trying to find you."

"What?"

"I'm not going to lie Katherine. When I first met you I felt an instant connection and I know I'm sounding legitimately creepy at the moment, but I can't help how I felt and I would really love to get to know you."

Katherine smiled

"I don't think it's crazy, I actually thought it was a little sweet and as for your proposal I would love to hang out sometime."

Before he could say a word she grabbed his hand and scribbled a number on it.

"Just give me a call when you want to."

Damon stood there staring at the number as Katherine left. Had that really just happened? He really hoped that this wasn't a dream because if it was he didn't want to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Love is Poison

Chapter 3

The night that Katherine Pierce had truly blew him away was simple enough, he had been in the bookshop ready to lock up as rain poured over the shutters and hit the ground. The door chimed open and he had turned around to tell the person that they were closed when he had seen Katherine in only a trench coat holding up a battered copy of The Taming of the Shrew. The coat hung to her body like a second skin as she managed to close the door and turn to him.

"Hey." she said suddenly embarrassed as she tugged one strand of wet hair behind her ear.

God she looked beautiful even when she was soaking wet.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come by seeing as how you haven't called me since I gave you my number last weekend."

"I was meaning to call you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I guess it's because I don't get it."

"What exactly don;t you get? I thought I made it simple enough for you."

"I just don;t get why a girl like you would go for a guy like me."

"You don't even know me. It's not like you can guess my type based off of a few good conversations."

"I guess you're right on that one."

"Than do me a favor and try to get to know me before you push me away."

"Alright that sounds fair. I do owe you that date. Where would you like to go?"

"How about right here?"

"You seriously want to have our first date in a used book store?"

"Why not? It's the perfect atmosphere. We can order takeout Chinese and discuss books and our semi boring lifestyles and maybe if the night goes well.. well maybe it can lead to a few other things."

"What kind of other things?" he said trying to sound sexy but knowing him it probably sounded more like a forty year old creepier.

"Let's just say I'm not wearing much underneath this coat."

He smiled from ear to ear as he gave her a slight smile.

"Alright you win, take out and deep conversation it is. Are you particularly picky with what you get."

"Surprise me." she said sending him the smile of the angels.

He ordered the food as Katherine looked around the stacks until she came across a few books that seemed interesting to her. She set them on the table and was surprised that none of them were by Shakespeare.

"No Shakespeare today?" he teased hanging up the phone. Their order would be there shortly.

"I thought I'd bring up more authors for conversation. Shakespeare is a classic but there are other great authors and play writers out there besides him."

"You're right about that. Have you ever extended your taste outside of the classics?"

"Do Stephen King and banned books count?"

"I guess that depends on you perception of things. To most people Stephen King is one of the most prolific authors of our time. What's your favorite book by him?"

"Now that's not a fair question."

"How is that not a fair question?"

"Asking someone to pick their favorite Stephen King book is kind of like asking a mother to pick her favorite child. Impossible."

"Alright, fine. I'll give you that much. But one of these days you'll find that book and you'll just have to tell me."

"Sounds fair enough to me." she said with a smile.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation as Damon turned to see a guy holding a bag with what he assumed was their takeout Chinese. He walked over to the delivery man paying him money and than shut the door tightly making sure it was locked so they wouldn't be interrupted again.

Katherine tipped her head back as a gorgeous smile crossed her face inhaling the scent of the food that he had just brought in.

"That smells delicious." she stated with the smile still on her face.

"I bet it taste as delicious as it looks." he said giving her a seductive smile as she licked her lips.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

"I'll go get some plates. Do you mind setting up one of the tables?"

"It'll be my pleasure. Try not to take too long."

"Trust me. I won't."

Damon went to the little break room area he kept in the back grabbing some plates and two cans of soda that he had stowed away in the fridge before coming back and nearly dropping the soda out of his hands while getting one of the biggest shocks of his life.

The room was dimly lit with candles that he thought he had kept in storage as Katherine stood in the middle smiling her seductive smile as his gaze glanced at every naked inch of her body. He guessed that she had not been joking when she told him that she barely had anything on underneath that trench coat...

"Miss me?" she asked freighting a look of utter innocence

"What are you doing?" he questioned not knowing what else to say.

"You would think I was strange if I explained it to you."

"Try me, you may be surprised by my answer."

"Okay total confession, I love to eat food when I'm naked. There's just something so sensational about it, don't you think?"

"Oh, ugh, okay."

"Would you like to join me?"

"I thought that was the point of ordering my part of the food in the first place."

"No, I meant do you want to try eating Chinese food naked. It might be fun trying it with someone else for the first time."

"Ugh, I'm not so sure if that;'s a good idea."

"Oh come on you can't tell me that there's not some daring and adventurous inside of Damon Salvatore."

"There might be, but we just barely met and now I've seen more of you than I've seen from any woman in a while."

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything. Come on be daring with me. What do you have to lose?"

Damon took in Katherine's naked body once more as his length becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his jeans. Damn. Did this woman not know what she was doing to him right now. One thing he knew for sure was that it was much harder to conceal a boner when one was fully naked. Did he really want to take that risk?

"What the hell? You only live once right?" He said taking off his shirt as Katherine fixed her hungry gaze on him.

"Oh my.."

"See something you like."

"Oh I see plenty I like, but We're not to that point yet. Come on sit down, It's time to eat."

Damon nodded shedding off the rest of his clothes as he took a seat at the table placing down the plates as Katherine loaded food onto hers.

"This all looks so delicious. Is there a reason you chose this specific Chinese place?"

"My mother used to take me here when I was a kid all the time. I'm still amazed that it's still around."

"Does your mother still like going too?"

A sad look crossed Damon's face.

"I imagine she would still love going if she was still around."

"What happened to her?"

"She died a couple of years ago."

"Oh Damon. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"How did she die? If you don't mind telling me."

"She died of stage four breast cancer when I was seven years old."

"I'm so sorry Damon, that must have been really hard on you."

"I can imagine it was harder on my dad seeing as how my mother didn't get treatment because of my baby brother."

"You never told me you had a brother."

"We don't really talk much. Dad made sure that he always blamed himself for our mother's death."

"But it wasn't his fault. It was neither of your faults."

"Yeah try telling that to Stefan and he'll nearly rip your head off."

"I'm sorry you and your brother aren't that close."

"Well there's not much I can do about that. What about you any siblings?"

"Oh gah how I wish I could be an only child."

"That bad?"

"Let's just say I was a quadruplet. Sharing your birthday with three other people can be a bitch."

"So tell me about your siblings. It would be nice to know about them. "

"Well the first one to be born was Amara. She's like the perfect sister. She's the straight A student who graduated top of her class and got early admission into Yale of all places, but that's because she's not very social. She spent most of high school in her room studying instead of actually being a normal teenager."

"Well some people actually prefer to be alone. It's not necessarily a bad thing. Is your sister adjusting to college life alright?"

"As far as I know she is. She doesn't really call home that often anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Well people tend to drift apart."

"Yeah I get that so tell me about the other two."

"Well Tatina mostly kept to herself. She didn't really hang out with all of us that much. She was always sneaking guys up to her room late at night, but the next day she would act like nothing ever happened. She was always a secret even to me."

"What about the last one?"

"Well that's Elena. She's the youngest and I'm not sure how she does it. She's popular and smart. She's got the best of both worlds. She might not be the top of her class like Amara was, but she's got a lot going on in her life and I actually envy her. She's always been mom and dad's favorite."

"And what about you?"

"I guess you'll just have to stick around and see. I can't reveal everything about me on the first date."

"I'll give you that and I can't wait to get to know you more Katherine."

"I can't wait either."

"So how is the food coming along?"

"It's delicious. I can't wait to see what else you can do."

"Well I just happen to be a great cook. Maybe you can come over to my place on Friday and I can show off my skills."

"I would like that, but I only have one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I'll let you make dinner if I get to make dessert."

"Sounds like a plan."

Katherine smiled and he swore that night was the night that he slowly started to fall in love with Katherine Pierce.


End file.
